


Ye Olde Frag Club - Training Time

by ladydragon76



Series: Ye Olde [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Rodimus convinced them he could be trained- but can he?
Relationships: Rodimus/Optimus/Megatron/Cyclonus/Rung/Ratchet/Kup
Series: Ye Olde [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/374741
Comments: 28
Kudos: 105





	Ye Olde Frag Club - Training Time

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** Ye Olde  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters:** Rodimus/Optimus/Megatron/Cyclonus/Rung/Ratchet/Kup  
>  **Warnings:** BDSM, Sticky,  
>  **Notes:** Many have asked for this, and I've gone back and forth a few times trying to decided if I really wanted to or not, but then the bunneh bit. ^_^

Rodimus crawled from the chair he'd been tied to, straight over to kneel before Optimus and Megatron. He could've done that a bit sexier, but Rodimus was eager to show them he was worth this chance they were giving him. Eager to touch and be touched. Playing coy or sexy wasn't going to get him that.

"Hard no's?" Optimus asked, and Rodimus had to drag his gaze up from the lubricant and transfluid smeared on his idol's pelvis and thighs.

"Uh..."

"He means anything you don't like," Megatron clarified. "Is their anything which might upset you?"

Rodimus shook his head. "I like everything."

"Ain't that cute," Kup said, and Rodimus glanced at him, startled. He knew Kup's threat voice, and that had definitely been it.

"But if you do anything I don't like," Rodimus said, slowly turning his gaze back to Optimus and Megatron, "I'll say 'stop' right away."

Optimus and Megatron shared a look, and Megatron shrugged. "You know far more about these games than me," Megatron said.

Wait, what now? Optimus was kinky? Like _knowledgably_ kinky? "How do you know that?" Rodimus asked Megatron, his head tilted.

"Yes, how did you?" Optimus asked, and Megatron snorted a laugh.

"You just ordered me to overload and praised me when I did while pinning me down," Megatron replied. "I may not play around like that much, but I'm not untouched, and it isn't as if mechs don't talk."

"Hot," Rodimus said, grin stretching wider. "So do we call you master?"

"And we've found one of my hard no's," Megatron said, armor clamping a bit. "No mech is my master."

Optimus inclined his head. "I'd rather not be called such a thing. I suppose 'sir' will do."

"Authority kink," Rodimus grinned. "Nice." He winked. "Sir."

"Brat," Kup huffed with a laugh. "When you two are done with him, I'll have a turn and see if we can't find a few of those limits he thinks he doesn't have."

Optimus chuckled, then, before Rodimus even saw it coming, a large blue hand snapped out and caught him by the back of the neck. Rodimus was hauled in, scrambling to keep his balance, hands slapping down on Optimus' thighs. A low rumble vibrated the air between them, more felt than heard, and Rodimus stared with wide optics.

"Let's put that mouth to better use," Optimus growled, and the pressure on the back of Rodimus' neck grew, forcing him down until he found his gaze locked back on those spatters and drips of fluids.

"Yes, sir," Rodimus said, voice purring.

Heat coiled through his lines, and Rodimus inched back on his knees just far enough to get his mouth all the way down to the slick and bared array. Optimus' spike had retracted, but the heat of arousal lingered. And it was _Megatron's_ lubricant Rodimus tasted. Primus, that was hot. Almost as hot as having watched them was.

"I wish he were always this tractable," Megatron said, and Rodimus felt fingers trace the edge of his spoiler before tweaking the tip.

Rodimus hummed and licked in broad, sweeping strokes, focusing on the touch rather than the words. Good thing too, because Optimus did the admonishing for him.

"Be nice," Optimus growled, and Megatron gasped sharply enough that Rodimus lifted his head to see why. "I didn't tell you to stop," Optimus said, this time to Rodimus, and pinched a helm flare.

Rather than speak and apologize, Rodimus ducked his head down and went back to work, doing his best to ignore the sting from that pinch. Apparently the right choice, because Optimus rumbled and approval filtered into his field as he stroked Rodimus' helm.

"You're good at that," Optimus said, fingers light on Rodimus' helm. "Keep going."

Rodimus' spark quivered in its crystal and a low moan drifted free as he redoubled his efforts. When every last bit of transfluid and lubricant was gone, Rodimus snuck a bit lower and licked around the rim of Optimus' valve.

"No," Optimus said and caught Rodimus' chin to lift his face up. "I can appreciate the initiative, but you're not done. Megatron still needs cleaned up."

Megatron leaned back on his hands and spread his legs, and Rodimus drank in the sight. Maybe he had a danger kink? No, Rodimus _definitely_ had a danger kink, and the idea of putting his head between _Megatron's_ thighs certainly nailed it dead-on and turned his crank. Never mind that Megatron hadn't up and murdered anyone of late. If he chose to, not even Optimus -close as he was- would be fast enough to save Rodimus from getting his processors crushed by those thick, powerful thighs.

Hot!

Rodimus purred and leaned in so he could drag his tongue up the inner seam of Megatron's leg. He scooted closer, hands clasped together beneath his own chest so he wouldn't forget not to touch. Optimus hadn't said it straight out, but Rodimus knew what a mech meant when he told Rodimus to put his mouth to use. That and he didn't want to risk this ending. If that meant being hyper-obedient, then ultra hyper-obedient Rodimus would be.

A heavy hand settled on Rodimus' head and stroked. "You're doing well," Optimus rumbled, and Rodimus whimpered as a bolt of lust hit his array almost painfully hard.

He could do better, Rodimus decided and burrowed his way down further, lapping up the lubricant from the underside of Megatron's thigh- what he could reach.

"Primus," Megatron said on a laugh and lifted his knee a bit. "There. Is that easier?"

Rather than bother answering, Rodimus set to work chasing every last stray dribble down, then nuzzled his way over to Megatron's other leg. Optimus hand continued to occasionally pet him, but no more words were directed at Rodimus. Somewhere across the mats, someone was moaning and someone else was urging them on. Above his head, Megatron and Optimus were carrying on the most boring conversation ever. Rodimus wanted to ask them what the frag the prices of energon in New Iacon had to do with fragging, wanted to demand that they pay attention to _him_!

He didn't.

With a willpower Rodimus hadn't known he possessed, he kept his mouth shut- well, his vocalizer muted, and worked his way up to Megatron's array. The softer, silkier metal was warm enough to prove Megatron wasn't as unaffected as his conversation implied, and Rodimus smirked as he let his tongue dip lightly into the slick valve.

Megatron gasped, hips bucking.

"Rodimus," Optimus said in a warning tone. "Cleaning only."

"Yes, sir," Rodimus murmured, but he did it right against Megatron's anterior cluster. "Sorry, sir."

A shiver tripped through Megatron, but Rodimus was back to 'work', so Optimus had nothing to berate or punish him for. By the time he had _thoroughly_ licked Megatron's array clean, a thick, unadorned -still sexy as hell- silver spike had pushed out to stand at attention. And _oops_ if Rodimus' forehelm accidentally -totally on accident!- brushed the tip of it ever so lightly now and then.

"I think that's enough," Megatron said, vents panting as he pushed at Rodimus' head.

Rodimus paused and looked up at Optimus. "Sir?"

Cobalt optics brightened ever so slightly, and Rodimus counted it as a win that he'd surprised Optimus even a little. "Very good, Rodimus," he said, voice pouring down Rodimus' spinal struts to pool thick and warm in his belly. "And no, that's not enough. It's Megatron's fault of course, but look at that mess on his spike now."

Rodimus did look, and he cast a careful smirk up at Megatron. "Messy. Should I clean it up then, sir?" he asked Optimus, tipping his helm so the other Prime could see his face again.

"Yes, Rodimus. And don't let any of it escape you."

Biting back on the urge to unleash an evil chuckle at that, Rodimus dipped his head again and licked right up the bottom of Megatron's spike. A slow drag of his tongue over the tip, and he pulled back to watch a fresh bead of thin, pre-overload transfluid escape.

"Oh dear," he murmured, and knew the wicked tone wasn't hidden nearly well enough when Megatron grumbled.

Still, Rodimus had a job to do, so he licked again, then again just to be sure, adding a slight, teasing suck to the very tip of Megatron's spike. Again he pulled back, and again, transfluid slid free.

"Are you sure you're finished, Rodimus?" Optimus asked.

"No, sir. Just thinking I'll have to be a bit more aggressive since he keeps making the mess over for me."

"Primus below..." Megatron huffed, but when Rodimus closed his mouth over his spike, the Slagmaker, terror of Autobots everywhere, gasped and thrust forward.

Rodimus pulled his knees up so he could get a better angle -and maybe shove his own aft in the air for anyone in need of a nice view- and took the spike as deep as he could. Sucking slowly, he drew back, then sank down again. A few more times, and he braced himself and took Megatron deep enough to be able to swallow against the tip of his spike.

"Frag me!" Megatron yelped.

"Oh..." Optimus hand returned to Rodimus' head, though he didn't apply any pressure. " _Very_ good, Rodi. Just like that for me."

Rodimus whimpered, earning another sound from Megatron for it, as that warmth in his belly shifted even lower and made his valve feel empty. It throbbed in time with his spark, and Rodimus whined softly as fingers brushed against Rodimus' throat. He knew he was at the wrong angle for Optimus to feel anything but the motion of Rodimus' throat working, but the touch still set his lines alight.

"Rodimus!" Megatron gasped, hips juttering slightly as he tried to control the urge to thrust.

"Keep going, Rodi," Optimus ordered, and now his hand settled in, lightly holding Rodimus down. "And remember I don't want a single drop spilled."

Megatron cursed, and finally dropped back. It changed the angle just a bit, but not enough to break Rodimus' focus or rhythm. "I'm-"

"Yes, you are," Optimus crooned.

No sooner than the words were spoken, Megatron went tense, spike seeming to swell as it twitched against Rodimus' tongue. He was ready for it and not about to let Optimus down, so moaning, his own array burning hot and aching, Rodimus swallowed each spurt of Megatron's overload, then drew back, sucking and licking to be sure he didn't miss a so much as a single nanite.

"Primus save me," Megatron groaned, his knees flopping out to the sides as Rodimus finally pulled free. The only signs of his overload, though, was the sheen of Rodimus' oral lubricant.

Balanced on his hands and knees, Rodimus dared to look up at Optimus.

Fingers caressed lightly over Rodimus' cheek, and Optimus' field reached out with pride and approval. "You did so good, Rodimus. I'm so proud of you."

Rodimus gasped, optics locked on Optimus', as the words plunged straight into his anterior cluster with mind-blanking force. He collapsed forward, optics squeezed shut, and rocked on his knees as the overload blew through his systems.

"Did you know?" Megatron was asking when Rodimus found his way back into his own frame and processors.

"No, but I began to suspect." Optimus was smiling at Rodimus when he looked up. "Rodimus, that's quite the approval kink you have there."

"All the better to serve you with?" Rodimus more asked than anything else. He sure hadn't known that was going to happen, but for as sated and sleepy as he felt, it went in the 'good discoveries' file.

Optimus laughed, and Rodimus found himself pulled up into the other Prime's lap. "Come here. I want to be sure you're really back in your own mind after that one. Feel alright?"

"Fine," Rodimus replied and sprawled out over Optimus' chest when he laid back. Megatron snuggled in at their side.

For a while they all just laid there in a heap, but then Kup made his way over, and Rodimus suddenly remembered that threatening tone from earlier.

His array pinged online.

"Ready to find them limits?"

"If you think you can, old mech," Rodimus shot back because he really didn't think he had any, and would be interested to find out if he did.

Kup and Optimus both laughed, and Rodimus quickly found himself face down over Kup's lap.

~ | ~

Rung was a 'switch', Rodimus had learned, as well as learning what that term meant. Also that Rung leaned toward preferring the dominant role. Surprising after watching him take a spanking and beg for more. Ratchet too, was a switch, but he said he leaned the other way, preferring to be submissive. Optimus was an out and out 'Dom', though he apparently shied back from playing like that too much. Kup labeled himself 'one kinky old fragger', and left it at that. Cyclonus had offered something of a shrug and said he enjoyed many things, but such games were a rarity for him. And Megatron, well, he was like Rodimus- also a surprise.

Rodimus had always known he'd liked it more when other mechs took control and he could just enjoy being 'faced without having to think about it. He was a 'sub', or maybe just 'subby'. Rung took his interfacing _seriously_ , and labels had _meaning_. Megatron also was maybe a bit more than 'subby', but he wasn't willing to do more than agree that Optimus ordering him to overload had been genuinely hot.

All _that_ -and so much more, Primus!- had been discussed as they all laid mostly in a heap, frames cooling from the last round of overloads leaving everyone feeling sated and ready for a bit of a break. Rodimus found himself snuggled, back to chest, with Megatron, and Rung smiling softly in front of him.

"I'm really glad you all let me stay," Rodimus said softly, but he _meant_ it, and he made sure to push that gratitude into his field.

"And you understand why we were upset?" Rung asked, but he was still smiling.

Rodimus nodded. "Yeah. I really do get it, even before all the lesson stuff."

Megatron's arm tightened around Rodimus, and Rodimus felt Optimus' hand shift to rest on his side- he was curled behind Megatron. "I'm glad we let you stay," Megatron purred, and Rodimus couldn't help but shiver a bit.

"Yeah... And hey, next time the club meets, I'll help set up the security," Rodimus offered and flashed a grin at Ratchet as the medic lifted his head and looked at him from the vicinity of Rung's feet. "I'll be sure to deflect any inquiries of those looking for any of you. You can pick up any messages once it's done."

"Good boy," Ratchet said and let his head drop heavily back to the mats.

Rodimus smiled and snuggled back into Megatron's embrace. "Though, hey, if you guys ever want me to join, I'm willing." He gave Rung a wink when the mech snickered. "Tied to a chair or not. I mean, Kup's still gotta find those limits he thinks I have."

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [my post here on DW](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html) for more info on me and what I'm up to!


End file.
